<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amor prohibido by Theangelforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432209">Amor prohibido</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelforever/pseuds/Theangelforever'>Theangelforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dracula (Movies - Hammer), Hammer Session!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hammer Horror Universe, Movie: Dracula A.D. 1972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelforever/pseuds/Theangelforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Que haría van helsing que lucho con todas sus fuerzas para proteger a su nieta jessica van helsing de las garras del conde dracula.<br/>Cuando ella  lo confiesa a su abuelo que siente un sentimiento profundo hacia su tenas enemigo,<br/>se interpondrá en la relación Van helsing o dejará a su nieta que sea feliz.<br/>Este fanfic se basa en la pelicula de hammer horror sobre el conde dracula.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Lee/ stephanie Beacham, Count Dracula/Jessica Van Helsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holis chicos, les traigo una nueva historia  amor prohibido. Cuando vi esta pelicula de los 70 productora hammer.<br/>Queria escribir un fanfic acerca del conde dracula y la nieta de van helsing ambos son de la misma pelicula, la verdad es que hacen una buena pareja.<br/>Les invito a que me sigan y comentan mi historia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>La resurreccion</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La historia se  sitúa en londres  donde un joven atrae varias victimas incluyendo la nieta de Van helsing.</p><p> Los jóvenes que estaban en ese lugar se escapan por miedo  solo una se queda y su  discípulo jonny  alucard la entrega a su amo y es asesinada por su amo el conde dracula.</p><p>Al día siguiente unos grupos de niños que estaban jugando por esa zona encontraron el cuerpo  de  la chica cerca de la iglesia deshabitada St Bartolphs Churh,  donde se realizo el ritual.</p><p>Van helsing llega  a  ese lugar ,examina el cuerpo y nota  que tenía marcas en el cuello , sin ninguna gota de sangre.</p><p>Van helsing preocupado llega a su casa y pregunta a su nieta:</p><p>-Jessica que paso a noche dice  que encontraron un cuerpo</p><p>- Nos fuimos cuando escuchamos un ruido fuerte abuelo y estaba temorizada lo contesta y se fue a dormir.</p><p>Van helsing sabia que algo malo estaba pasando, que había resucitado al rey de los vampiros y como era de costumbre el tenía que detenerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Encuentro entre jessica van helsing y el conde dracula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El primer encuentro entre dracula y jessica. Cuando lo vio a ella por primera vez la gusto tanto y empezo sentir algo por ella a pesar que es nieta de van helsing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una nueva parte de amor prohibido</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El conde ordena a su discipulo  jonny alucard  que   le traiga a la nieta de van helsing. </p><p>El  obdiente  se va a traerla. Con engaños lleva a la joven hacia su amo.</p><p> Llegando a la iglesia  deshabitada St Bartolphs Churh, el la deja sola y se va.</p><p>El conde sale de su escondite  y ella padeció , sintio miedo penso que era el fin de su vida.</p><p>-Que quieres de mi -habló- no me hagas nada por favor.</p><p>El se la acerco hasta que pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello ella y al oído la habló</p><p>-Vete</p><p>De miedo la chica se fue corriendo</p><p>Que paso mi señor- su discípulo jonny alucard hablo </p><p>-La deje ir algo muy especial sentí por ella, que algún día la volveré a ver- el conde respondió</p><p>Un año después  jessica van hellsing fue a visitar la tumba de su padre que también era un cazador de vampiros,lawrence van hellsing,  cerca de la iglesia St Bartolphs Churh, estaba su tumba.</p><p>Ella sintió una rama rota como si que alguien lo hubiera pisado.</p><p>Miro atrás y ella hablo</p><p>Sal no me voy asustar</p><p>El conde salio atrás de un árbol  que estaba en ese lugar</p><p>Hola soy jessica- ella se presentó</p><p>Cual es tu nombre - lo preguntó</p><p>No la respondió</p><p>Ella amablemente se le  acerca y le arrara de la mano como si que le estubiera saludando y ahi habló.</p><p>- soy dracula </p><p>Ve que tan sencillo es en decirme tu nombre - lo bromea</p><p>Solo el sonríe </p><p>Y porque me estas siguiendo ella lo pregunta</p><p>Solo paso por aquí nada mas y ya te conocí antes solo no sabia tu nombre-la responde</p><p>Bueno ya me voy mi abuelo seguro se estará preocupando por mi- le da un beso en mejilla y se va</p><p>Ella salio otra vez de su casa, con mentiras de que hiba encontrarse con sus amigas .</p><p>Y se fue al mismo lugar.</p><p>Y otra vez el conde apareció .</p><p>Hola ella lo saludo</p><p>Que haces por aqui</p><p>Me estoy paseando la responde</p><p>De ese entonces se hacen amigos , sin saber ella que tiene en frente su enemigo de su abuelo, van helsing y por ultimo ella no sabia que su abuelo era cazador de vampiros</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Declaracion de jessica van helsing al enemigo a su abuelo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessica van helsing no aguanta y se lo declara y a pesar que su abuelo lo estaba cazando y ella no sabia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya  habia pasado 5 años y el conde seguia sembrando terror y ya habia asesinado a dos de que estaban en el ritual esas personas fueron entregadas por su discipulo jonny alucard.  Van helsing seguía los pasos del conde dracula,  para que la maldad ya pare.</p><p>Jessica estaba esperando en el mismo lugar en donde lo vio por segunda vez, decida a declararse todo lo que siente por el conde .</p><p>Luego ella lo vio venir y emocionada fue donde el.</p><p>- Hola le saludo ,estoy feliz porque te vi de nuevo</p><p>-Ninguna mujer me dijo esto- la responde</p><p>- yo fui la primera quien te dijo, sabes porque te amo si ,me gustas desde la primera vez que te conocí</p><p>- yo también siento igual que tu, pero no podemos estar juntos porque eres la nieta de van helsing  y no quiero lastimarte jessica- le responde</p><p>- Que importa que sea la nieta de van  helsing, mi abuelo no sabe nada de esto , ten confianza en mi, no le voy decir nada a mi abuelo,quiero estar contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo .</p><p>- Esta bien te creo, se abrazan y luego se besan, fue un beso largo y romántico</p><p>- Quieres se mi novia, Jessica- la pregunta</p><p>- si,acepto- emocionada contesta ,jessica le da un beso en los labios  al conde dracula y se despide de el.</p><p>Luego, ella llega a su casa feliz y su abuelo se encontraba en su casa, le dice</p><p>-Jessica porque estas feliz</p><p>- Por nada abuelo,ya me voy a dormir abuelo dulces sueño- jessica responde</p><p>- Ya hija hasta mañana y duerme bien- van helsing le dice.</p><p>Al otro dia  jonny alucard tira un cuerpo de una mujer morena, llevaba un vestido dorado, que tambien fue asesinada por su maestro , el conde dracula</p><p>Jonny alucard amargo se enfrenta a su maestro diciendo:</p><p>-Yo te he liberado, porque no me das el poder de la inmortalidad ya tienes a la chica te traje a ti, para que destruyes a la familia de van helsing por medio de ella.</p><p>- No la metas a ella en esto, si que me llevo mal con su abuelo y somos enemigos, ella no tiene la culpa de que sea su nieta- A su discípulo lo responde y le da el poder de la inmortalidad.</p><p>Despues que jonny alucard aya recibido el poder de la inmortalidad, va  en la casa de  van helsing y lo ataca hiriendo el  brazo con un cuchillo.</p><p>Por ultimo jonny alucard muere ya que sube al ultimo piso y sin querer abre la cortinas y se cae en la bañera.</p><p>- No lo vas a poder separar a ella de  mi maestro, si no me crees anda hoy en la noche para que veas con tus propios ojos diciendo esto, a van helsing .</p><p>Jonny alucard muere a causa de la luz del sol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Van helsing descubre a su nieta que sale con su enemigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A escuchar Van helsing las  palabras del discupulo. Van helsing se va en ese lugar y los ve de cual lo prohibe a jessica a que jamas lo tiene que ver, declarando que caza vampiros y es su deber en matarlo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>van hellsing al escuchar todo estas palabras de lo que dijo su discípulo de dracula al morir, empezó a desconfiar de su nieta y quería saber de lo que dijo jonny alucard al morir  es verdad y si que fuera, la salvaría del peligro. Ya que van helsing desconfiaba del conde.</p><p>Por otro lado la pareja se encuentran en la iglesia deshabitada ,St Bartolphs Churh, el conde le da un  beso a jessica en los labios , en el momento que se están besando,ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor del cuello de drácula.</p><p>Cuando de pronto  van helsing aparece , en el lugar , los ve  y grita:</p><p>- Conde Drácula que haces con jessica aquí</p><p>Jessica vio  sorprendida a su abuelo, comienza una persecución en donde van helsing apuñala al conde dracula en el abdomen con cuchillo de plata y luego cae del segundo, el conde al primer piso.</p><p>En el momento que dracula esta tratando de quitarse el cuchillo. Van helsing baja al primer piso diciendo a su nieta:</p><p>- No lo saques el cuchillo, aléjate, no lo toques jessica</p><p>Pero jessica ya la había sacado y ella le dice al conde dracula al oído</p><p>- No persigues a mi abuelo, te terminara matándote y no quiero eso, no quiero perderte , vete nos vemos al otro día.</p><p>Van helsing llega en donde esta jessica, y dracula ya se había ido.</p><p>- Donde esta ese demonio, porque no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que no te lo acercabas - van helsing habló enojado  a jessica</p><p>- Toma tu cuchillo abuelo, no te voy  permitir que  lo lastimes - jessica lo contesto </p><p>- Es mi deber yo cazo vampiros ,debo desaparecer al conde dracula de aquí, para que  no siga asesinando a mas personas</p><p>- Puede ser que haya matado personas pero conmigo es diferente abuelo, déjame ser feliz por favor- jessica suplicó, haciendo  que razone su abuelo</p><p>- No y ya dije que no, no insistas jessica</p><p>Jessica llorando se fue a su casa y luego, se encerró a su cuarto, continua llorando hasta quedarse dormida.</p><p>Van helsing llega después de ella , entra a su habitación y observa a su nieta dormida.</p><p>El se sienta en su cama y dice:</p><p>- Es por tu bien jessica, perdí  a mi hijo  en manos del conde dracula, a que tanto lo amas y protejes. No quiero perderte a ti también- diciendo esto van helsing acaricia el  cabello de su nieta y le da un beso en la mejilla, apaga la luz , cierra la puerta de la habitación y se va a dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fruto de amor entre jessica van helsing y el conde dracula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessica van helsing desesperada busca una solucion, ya que su abuelo no acepta como  su pareja.<br/>Ella espera a su amado  en el mismo lugar y se entrega al conde dracula, quedadonse  embarazada. Su abuelo van helsing no tiene de otra que aceptar, porque el no es tan cruel en acerla abortar a su nieta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olis les traigo una nueva parte de amor prohibido  el fruto de  amor jessica van helsing y dracula,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A media noche jessica se despierta, y busca una solución</p><p>- Voy a entregarme al conde quizas embarazada del conde, mi abuelo lo aceptaría- ella se dijo en si misma, se puso un vestido blanco y se escapo por la ventana que esta en su habitación que conducía a la calle.</p><p>Ella esperó en el lugar en donde se conoció por primera vez, la iglesia St Bartolphs Churh, esperando a que llegue el conde drácula.</p><p>Cuando llegó emocionada corre hacia él y lo besó en los labios</p><p>- Tu abuelo no quiere que estamos juntos</p><p>- Calla ya encontré la manera a que te acepté, solo déjate llevar - jessica lo respondió y lo beso, al momento que se estaban besando, entraron a la iglesia deshabitada, St Bartolphs Churh, y empezaron a desvestirse hasta quedar desnudos, y siguieron besándose , jessica se acostó en el altar de la iglesia deshabitada, sobre su espalda con las piernas abiertas y el se pone encima de ella, entre sus piernas, y la penetra en su feminidad, quitando la virginidad, Jessica gime por la penetración, debido a que ella sintió un poco de dolor y a la vez placer al ser penetrada, ya  que era su primera vez en tener intimidad  con  un hombre</p><p>- Estas segura- él  habla</p><p>- si muy segura - ella respondió y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del conde, sus piernas apretó su cintura del conde. El conde comenzó a moverse y acelerar su movimiento, haciendo que jessica gimiera, jadeara de placer, por cada estocada , mientras el conde  la movia , él besó su cuello y acariciar sus piernas, su cintura, sus pechos, haciendo que  Jessica   tubiera orgasmos, y el conde sintió  el clímax y se derrama  en su interior de ella. </p><p>Al terminar drácula se salio encima de ella y cobijó a jessica un rato en sus brazos, aun estaban tendidos en el altar, y luego, se pusieron de pie, se vistieron de nuevo, el conde la abrazo, y dijo</p><p>- Fue lo mejor, de mi existencia, jamás te voy a lastimar jessica, ni te voy a convertir en un vampiro, te quiero tal como eres, ahora vete tal vez tu abuelo ya se dio cuenta que escapaste, diciendo esto drácula la beso y ella se fue a su casa.</p><p>Ella entro a su habitación, por donde salio, y se acostó en su cama, ella no pudo conciliar el sueño, porque estaba pensando en lo que pasó.  </p><p>Amaneció, ella vio una mancha  de sangre en su sabana rapido quitó la sabana porque sabía debido a que ella sangró , se fue a lavar la sabana y  van  helsing noto que su nieta estaba feliz, y dijo</p><p>- Y esa sonrisa jessica, nunca te vi así</p><p>- No me pasa nada abuelo, solo amanecí así</p><p>- Si no sabes que paso abuelo fue grandioso para mi quizás, no me perdonarías por entregarme a un hombre sin estar casada y perder mi virginidad- se dijo ella misma</p><p>Después de un mes y medio de ese encuentro, ella se encontraba desayunado cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir náuseas, se dirigio al baño, mientras se apoyaba en el inodoro ella, ya no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a vomitar.</p><p>Su abuelo pasó por ahí, la vio vomitando y preocupado</p><p>- Estas bien jessica</p><p>Ella sorprendida, se limpio rápido su boca y hablo</p><p>- Tal vez me intoxique con una comida que comí ayer, voy a estar bien abuelo, voy a bañarme quizas con esto me pasa, porque también estoy sintiendo un poco mareo.</p><p>- Eso espero que te pase, anda báñate jessica espero que se te pase.</p><p>Jessica estaba a punto de bañarse, ella noto algo extraño, al mirar su seno, noto que el área de su pezón estaba oscura, al colocar una mano sobre su pecho, jessica notó que estaban tiernos; bastante tierno de hecho, no lo importo y se baño, luego, se vistió  de nuevo.</p><p>Luego, ella se dirigía a la cocina para que se haga su comida, cuando de pronto ella cayó desmayada al piso, por el pasadizo, su abuelo que pasaba por ahí, la carga y la acosta en el sofá.</p><p>Cuando jessica despertó, su abuelo estaba ahí y la pregunta</p><p>- Que te sucedió, jessica</p><p>- No lo se, me desvanecí de pronto</p><p>- Entonces descansa jessica, para que te recuperes</p><p>Luego ella se levanta del sofá y se ocupa de preparar su comida. El tocino y los huevos eran un buen comienzo, probablemente, pero rápidamente seguía  cocinando; y comenzó a tener  antojos extraños. El tocino estaba cubierto de mostaza y ketchup, los huevos estaban revueltos con encurtidos; jamón y pollo. Hizo que Jessica se preguntara qué demonios era su problema. Al mirar  su extraña comida, Jessica echó un vistazo a su cena y le dio un mordisco a su creación. Sorprendente mente, estaba delicioso, pero lo que más sorprendió a Jessica fue que quería más.</p><p>Se puso a pensar mientras comía y miro al calendario de su teléfono</p><p>-Que raro, porque no me llegó mi período, porque tengo antojos extraños, siento rarezas en mi cuerpo, será que estoy embarazada- se dijo en si misma</p><p>Para que se saque las dudas jessica se fue a la farmacia, para comprar un test de embarazo. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en el baño, se hizó la prueba de embarazo, después de unos minutos salió positivo.Emocionada llevo, una mano en su vientre.</p><p>- Estoy embarazada, mi abuelo al fin lo aceptara, que feliz estoy, pero aun no es el tiempo lo diré a mi abuelo, cuando se le cuente a él primero y le traiga a mi casa se dijo en si misma</p><p>De emoción salio del baño, olvidando el test de embarazo en el lavadero. Donde van helsing lo encuentra, lo ve y llama a jessica</p><p>Jessica con nervios va donde esta su abuelo, ya sabía, porque la llamaba su abuelo se acordó que se olvidó votar el test de embarazo. Y ella comenzó a templar cuando de pronto vio la prueba de embarazo en las manos de van helsing.</p><p>- Que es esto, estas embarazadas cierto, quien es el padre, no me digas que es, ese demonio-  habló enojado van helsing</p><p>- si es cierto abuelo, el conde es su padre, me entregue a el, para que tu acepte como mi pareja- jessica atrevida contestó a van helsiing</p><p>- Yo me maté protegiendote y tu que bonito encamandote con el conde drácula, que es lo que te dijo a, te forzó, yo no confio en el - gritó enojado van helsing</p><p>- No me forzó abuelo, yo por mi cuenta me entregue, quería que lo aceptes , por eso busque esta solución, pero por favor abuelo no me alejes de el, ahora que yo estoy esperando un hijo de él, mi hijo también lleva tu sangre abuelo- jessica suplicó llorando a su abuelo.</p><p>- Mañana quiero hablar con él, jessica, me lo traes, lo estaré esperando- van helsing dijo</p><p>- Esta bien abuelo te lo traeré, pero por favor no lo hagas daño.</p><p>Anocheció y ella estaba esperando al conde drácula en el mismo lugar, en donde lo hicieron.</p><p>Cuando lo vio llegar, se le acercó</p><p>- Que pasó, porque me  estas esperando </p><p>- Mi abuelo, quiere verte mañana, no me hagas quedar mal y acercate, quiere hablar contigo, algo inportante te quiere decir</p><p>- Esta bien jessica, me voy a cercar a tu casa, vamos ahora ya que tu abuelo quiere verme</p><p>- Ya entonces vamos</p><p>Por otro lado van helsing estaba molesto</p><p>- Juro que le voy a matar, que se ha creido que embarazando a mi nieta va a entrar en mi casa, haber si es tan hombre  que me diga sin miedo en mi cara, lo que siente por ella, mañana- van helsing en silencio habló.</p><p>Cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta, eran ellos</p><p>- Pasen los dos, adentro- van helsing habló</p><p>- Que quieres decirme, van helsing</p><p>- No tienes idea, haber recuerda, ponte pensar un rato, o si no te ayudo a recordar</p><p>- Abuelo, te lo traje hoy para que hables con el hoy- Jessica con nervios habló</p><p>- Tu cállate, que también hablare contigo jessica- van helsing hablo, haciendole callar a su nieta</p><p>Luego se derigió al conde drácula.</p><p>- Te acuerdas de esa noche loca, que tuviste con mi nieta.</p><p>- Si me acuerdo- el conde contestó</p><p>- sabes lo que pasó - Van helsing habló</p><p>- No - el contestó</p><p>- La embarazastes</p><p>El conde sorprendido miró a jessica y se la acercó buscando respuesta, y ella habló en voz baja</p><p>- Eso te quería decirte, eso era la solución para que te aceptara mi abuelo, porque si no quedaba embarazada de ti, mi abuelo jamás te aceptaría como mi pareja</p><p>- Que tienes que decir conde en tu defenza- Van helsing habló derigiendose al conde</p><p>- Esta bien, amo a tu nieta, por eso que la embarazé, porque quiero que se la madre de mis hijos, eso es lo que querías escuchar van helsing ya te lo dije todo</p><p>- Hasla feliz y si por ahí la atacas te veras conmigo</p><p>- Gracias abuelo- ella habló y corrió para que abraze a su abuelo</p><p>- Y tu jessica, si tanto querías experimentar te hubieras cuidado, aún eres joven para ser madre</p><p>- Yo no me arrepiento abuelo, juro que voy a hacer la mejor mamá del mundo abuelo y esposa también.</p><p>Cuando Jessica cumplió los 8 meses de embarazo. La llevo su abuelo a una fotografo para que pose en fotografías embarazada, para que tenga un recuerdo ella, durante su etapa de embarazo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jessica  van helsing da a luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jessica van helsing da a luz a su hija de producto de un romace entre ella y el conde dracula , y van helsing conoce  a su bisnieta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se cumplió los 9 meses de gestación y su barriguita  ya estaba muy  grande, justo para que ella diera a luz. Cuando de  pronto a jessica se le rompió la fuente y  empezó sentir dolores debido a las contracciones, se apoyó en la pared, llevando  una mano con fuerza en su barriga , jessica llamó a su abuelo</p><p>- Abuelo, el bebe va nacer</p><p> El la cargó y la llevó en el auto, dirigiéndose   al hospital de emergencias, cuando llego al hospital,  espero afuera van helsing  en la sala de parto y donde avisó al conde dracula.</p><p>El llegó al hospital y van helsing  lo habló</p><p>- Mi nieta esta dando a luz a  tu hijo o hija que viene, entra ahí y apoyarla en estos  momentos dale animo, porque es mágico para una madre primeriza y él entro  en la sala de parto.</p><p> En sala de parto, apareció dracula apurado, y jessica lo cogió de   su mano</p><p>- Ya estas dilatando, empieza a pujar - habló la obstetra</p><p>Jessica cerró los ojos y pujó con todas sus fuerzas, ella sintió la corona de su bebe, en su feminidad, la cabeza del bebe ya salia un poco de su feminidad.</p><p>- Ya  se ve la cabeza , una pujada más- habló la obstetra</p><p>- Tu puedes amor - el conde habló a jessica</p><p>- Dices eso porque eres hombre, y no sientes el dolor de parto, ponte en mi lugar para que experimentes- diciendo esto al conde. Jessica seguía pujando y dio un grito  debido mucho dolor del parto.  Jessica dio un fuerte, doloroso  empujón el bebe salió de su tierna feminidad.</p><p>- Es una mujer- habló la obstetra</p><p>Al escuchar sus primeros llantos de su bebe, jessica lloro de emoción , estaba empapada de sudor, cansada.Luego,  entrego la bebe la obstetra en los brazos de jessica y ella la acunó.</p><p>- Voy llamar a tu abuelo, para que la  conozca a nuestra hija- dracula habló</p><p>- Esta bien llámalo- ella habló</p><p>Al entrar su abuelo, vio a jessica con su bebe en sus brazos</p><p>- Puedo cagarla, quiero conocer a mi bisnieta </p><p>- Esta bien cagarla- ella habló y la entregó en los brazos de van helsing</p><p>- Es hermosa, jessica como va ser su nombre- Van helsing habló mientras la acunaba en sus brazos</p><p>- Virginia, su nombre va ser virginia- ella contesta</p><p>-- Puedo tomarle una foto a los 3- van helsing preguntó</p><p>-Adelante abuelo seran 2 porque él no se ve en fotos- ella bromeando responde</p><p>- ya- riendose - van helsing toma una foto a jessica con una nueva integrante</p><p>- Disculpa por gritarte conde es que dolía en momento de dar a luz y justo soy madre primeriza</p><p>- No importa ahora somos 3 y padres de esta hermosa bebe
Al dia siguiente a jessica ya la habian dado de alta y acompañada de su abuelo, el conde se fue ella  a su casa.  Al llegar  casa , su  abuelo la prepara un caldo de gallina para que se alimente ella. </p><p>- Vas a darle de mamar o con biberón - van helsing la pregunta</p><p>-  De mamar es mejor para ella - ella responde</p><p>- Ve a acostarte en la cama te   sirvare  un poco  caldo. ¿sin fideo está bien?</p><p>- Si gracias</p><p>Derrepente su hija comenzó a llorar de hambre</p><p>- Te la traeré  Jessica no te levantes, descanza acabas de dar a luz</p><p>- Gracias abuelo a el tampoco no puedo molestarle porque ya se fue a dormir tambien</p><p>Jessica  se quitó los botones del camisón y agradeció que fuera demasiado grande cuando se lo quitó hasta  los hombros; revelándola grande, hinchada con senos de leche. A jessica  generalmente le daba vergüenza estar desnuda delante de la gente; pero con su abuelo  no lo sintió. Levantando a su bebé hacia su pecho derecho, sintió que se unía y comenzó a succionar suavemente ,felizmente, la bebe se durmio y  ella tambien. Van helsing las  cubrió con una cubrecama y se fue a dormir, ya era de noche. 
El conde se levanta de su ataud las ve dormida , se acuesta a su lado de jessica  y la abraza.</p><p>-Descanza mi amor- habló y le dio un beso en la frente</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La boda de jessica Van helsing y dracula</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Despues de un mes se casan en el  mismo lugar donde se conocieron la iglesia y donde fue su lecho de amor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La hija de la pareja ya cumplio un mes de nacida. Van helsing hace los preparativos  para  la boda, y mando elaborar  un vestido para la boda de su nieta</p><p>- Donde nos vamos a casar abuelo, el no puede entrar una iglesia santificada</p><p>- No te preocupes jessica, se van a cazar en la iglesia deshabitada St Bartolphs Churh,, para que no tengan  problema</p><p>- Ya abuelo</p><p>- Y  hablaré con el sacerdote para que no coloque cruz, ni arroje agua bendita</p><p>Llegó en el momento  para que se casen , y todos los invitados vinieron hasta el inspector murray y el detective.</p><p>Cuando  el inspector  murray los vio bailando un vals romántico a los recién casados , el habló</p><p>-  Al fin lo aceptaste como pareja de tu nieta- acercándose a van helsing</p><p>-Que voy hacer, mi nieta se embarazó de el y por mi bisnieta lo acepte- van helsing respondió</p><p>- Que ese es su hija de ellos, que tienes cargada en tus brazos</p><p>- Si, lamentable mente , espero que la haga feliz o sino se vera conmigo</p><p>Luego, jessica se acercó a van helsing</p><p>- felicidades jessica, muchos de años de vida juntos- y la abrazó </p><p>- Gracias abuelo, también ella lo abrazó</p><p>Y los recién  casados se fueron de luna de miel al terminar la ceremonia, por un año y medio, llevando a su hija con ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>